


Competition

by Sailor_Saccharin



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal, Bisexuality, Cunnilingus, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Smut, Threesome, fmm, im sorry, imma writer for the people, it was requested, kpop, mmf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin
Summary: Kihyun isn't one to be beaten, neither is Wonho





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Request: KihyunxreaderxWonho Smut when they’re both trying to get her attention to see who can pleasure their s/o the most. Thank you! I really enjoy your writing
> 
>  
> 
> Nsfw  
> Warnings: FMM, Issa a lil bisexual, polygamy, double penetration slapping, choking, dirty talk
> 
> A/N: Why did you kill me? Are you going to buy my casket because this is your fault? RIP to me. Anyways I hope you enjoy, much love and thanks for reading!

It’s not as if they didn’t warn you, tell you about it in a song. Their possessiveness, desperation, neediness all written between the lines of their most recent hit. It should have been obvious but you try to ignore conflict in your life, it makes it easier for you.

“Stop talking to me about other people.” The line now rung clearly in your head. Did Wonho perhaps mean Kihyun? Were you too blinded by the perfection of this arrangement to notice the conflict brewing like hot coffee on at six am Monday morning. 

“A little, jealousy, the way you look at someone other than me.” Was Kihyun referencing the way you accidently slipped up and told him you’d love to run your tongue down Wonho’s abs? A drunken mistake that happened almost a year ago, that Kihyun can’t seem to let go of for the life of him. Besides it’s not as if he wasn’t there when you let Wonho know you wanted to sit on Kihyun’s ‘pretty’ face. 

Every line from the song wraps around your brain trying to rationalize jealousy as it slowly fades from your mind, erased by every pinch, lick, or kiss these devilish men provide. You’re dumbfounded, confused as how to you ended up with your legs spread for two males whose eyes pierce your body like draggers; Daring the other to make the first move beyond kissing you and your stomach, your neck, your lips. 

Honestly, you thought this arrangement would work, dating both men. It was working though, or at least you thought.   
Although you enjoyed it, you weren’t sure how to navigate something so abnormal, something so polyamorous, something so taboo. Waking up to two men, arms wrapped around you, one face nuzzled into your neck, the other buried in your chest, was indeed weird but comforting.

Arguments over who forgot to wash dishes; meals where the show is watching Kihyun lecture Wonho on how to chew food; or moments where Wonho tries to convince Kihyun to eat some more because he’s too skinny. 

These the things you took solace in despite societies view on your little arrangement. These were the little things that made the three of you feel like a family.

And who wouldn’t enjoy plenty of cuddle time with Wonho, who’s nothing but a big teddy bear and Kihyun, who acts if snuggling with you is such a chore but does it anyways. 

Still you thought everything was fine until the two of them got over it in the group chat over who you loved more. That made things awkward around the house; Wonho would start stealing you away from the kitchen while Kihyun prepped dinner (which you usually helped with). Kihyun would snatch you during Wonho’s gym time as revenge. Things were getting out of hand, no longer able to maintain the synchronization that was so wonderfully established. 

Then came Jealousy, the final straw.

You could feel the tension in the air. They wouldn’t talk to each other let alone be in the same room. Instead of sleeping together like always, one of them would take the couch, the other the bed, leaving you distraught on who to sleep with. 

“This needs to stop.” Words spoken through moans are barely heard as both men envelope a nipple into their mouths. Kihyun has always been more attentive practicing slow licks and forceful sucks that leave your head spinning. While Wonho is careless if it means it draws the most pleasure from you, “You know I can’t choose between the both of you.” Your breath hitches when you feel Wonho pull your nipple with his teeth. 

 

“We won’t make you choose who you love more just tell us which one of us fucks you better.” Wonho growls pushing on your back.

They work fast, undressing each other before tearing at whatever clothing is left on your body. Kihyun rubs at your clit, drawing circles on the sensitive bud while Wonho wets his fingers before jutting two into you. The feeling leaves you dizzy, squirming, uncomfortably struck with pleasure. You don’t know who’s name to call, who’s hair to pull, where to focus your attention. It’s disorienting.

Kihyun’s name leaves you lips first as he switches to using his tongue, running it down the length of your clit, wetting Wonho’s fingers further in the process. You can feel the aggravation radiating off Wonho who doesn’t like to be outdone. His tongue is soon on your cunt, occasionally running across Kihyun’s own while licking your labia in long straight lines. 

“Oh, my fuck.” Your voice is distorted by the pleasure caught in your throat. The feeling of two tongues working you makes you dizzy. Kihyun grunts when he feels Wonho’s hands around his length tugging at him with a purpose. He figures that if he can finish Kihyun off then there won’t be much competition. 

“Hyung…” the breathiness of Kihyun’s voice has you coming against someone’s tongue. Who’s? You’re not all too sure. Wonho leaves your clit with a kiss before sitting back on his knees. 

“You’re so needy Kihyunnie.” Wonho teases, pumping Kihyun’s cock faster. His lips kiss at Kihyun’s neck, tongue running down into that spot he knows is Kihyun’s weakness. You watch as Kihyun bucks his hips into Wonho’s hand and it makes you antsy enough to want to join in the fun. You position yourself on your knees, running your tongue over the tip of Kihyun’s dick before taking it in your mouth, sucking him in tandem with Wonho’s motions. 

“Hyung…noona.” he moans, leaning into to press his lips against Wonho’s, who forces his tongue into Kihyun’s mouth. Meanwhile you fight Wonho for the right to cup at Kihyun’s balls. 

In an act of revenge, you alternate between sucking off Wonho and Kihyun. Wonho’s hands shake, losing their grip on Kihyun’s length to force your head down. Kihyun, jealously leans in to run his tongue along the shape of Wonho’s balls, sucking at them to make him shake. 

Every time Wonho touches you though, you shift back to Kihyun sucking him while making the loudest sounds possible. Eventually Wonho manages to get his fingers into you, scissoring your cunt as if he’s on a mission. 

“I know I told about messing with our Kihyun like that Hoseokie.” You lecture him with your mouth wrapped around his cock, raking your nails down his thigh. He growls something unintelligible, relinquishing his grip on Kihyun who’s melting in a puddle of ecstasy from the taste of his Hyung on his tongue.

“Are you okay baby boy?” you ask, leaving Wonho’s cock with a pop. 

You take Kihyun in your hand, running a finger down his length. Kihyun nods his head yes as he lays against a pillow. Wonho watches with Jealousy as you lower yourself down on the other male’s length. The moan the both of you share has Wonho cupping his balls and thrusting into his own palm. He feel as if he may come just from watching you throw you head back from pleasure, arching your back with every movement you make, seeing Kihyun’s hand grip at your waist as if he’s confirming your reality.   
It’s disgusting how much he gets off too it, it’s shameful as fast he grabs a condom and slides it on when you tell him to hurry and join in, and despicable how quick he is to cover himself with lube and ease himself to you.

A decision you instantly regret as you’ve forgotten how much girthier Wonho is than Kihyun. When Kihyun hears your sounds of pain, he pulls you down to him, kissing your face and stroking your hair telling you it’s going to be okay.

“It’s been a while time since you took us both the like this Princess.” Kihyun breathes. The feeling of you being stretched and Wonho’s length running against his through the thin layer of skin that separates your ass and cunt has him a little on edge. 

“You’re right Kihyunnie.” Wonho agrees through clinched teeth when he bottoms out, “I’m sorry if I hurt you baby. You’re such a good girl for taking me like this.” You can only nod, tears pressing against your eyes threatening to fall as kihyun kisses the pain away. 

“Y-You can move now. I’m ready.” Another regret because the both of them fucking up into you has you seeing constellations, milky ways, planets you didn’t even know existed. 

It’s delicious, sinful, raw white-hot pleasure and it has you throwing your head back as one hand on your waist belongs to kihyun the other to Wonho, “Who fucks you better Princess?” Kihyun ask, a hand playing with your swollen nipples. You can’t form enough syntax to give him a clear answer. 

“You like this dick more hmm? You don’t have to lie to Kihyunnie baby girl, I’ll fuck you better than he ever will.” Wonho’s tongue dances on the back of your neck making you shiver with his ever thrust, every lick, every slap of your ass.   
Kihyun wraps a hand around your throat, slapping you when you when you close your eyes and attempt to hide your moaning, “Is that why you’ve been fucking me in secret Noona? Hiding how good I make you feel from my Hyung? It’s okay baby girl you like the way I stretch that tight little pussy out, how I make you come around my dick.” Kihyun kisses your cheek, fucking into you faster, deeper. 

“Fucking Kihyunnie in secret huh? I’m ashamed of you baby girl.” Wonho can feel his end approaching, triggered by envy and jealousy. He doesn’t realize how close the two of you are to coming as well. 

“It’s not like that oppa. It was only a few times, he tempted me…” Kihyun rubs at your clit as you try to explain yourself. It’s over for you, you come with a scream into Kihyun’s throat as he tongues kisses you.   
“Baby girl you−fuck, I’m about to come−you know our rules. We don’t do that.” You sob as both males fuck you through your orgasm, pushing you into another and then into over sensitivity as it doesn’t stop. Kihyun comes first, pulling out of to recover energy as he lets Wonho have you. 

Wonho is ruthless, angered by your betrayal. It’s not really betrayal though, as you’ve fucked him in private once or twice during a druken night. He fucks into with the hurt of a man who’s just found out his girlfriend was cheating on him, loving another man under the rouse that she loved him too. Then he explodes into pieces, whining your name loud enough, to wake Kihyun who’s drifted off into a world of exhaustion back up. 

“You’re so loud Hyung.” Kihyun complains as you collapse on top of him. His arms wrap around you, as do Wonho’s when he’s discarded his condom. You snuggle into them, legs shaking, hurting but in the best of ways. 

“I love you Kihyun. I love you Hoseok.” Hoseok whispers it back, clinging to you, layers kisses on the back of your neck. Kihyun doesn’t say anything because he’s asleep but he doesn’t need to. You know how he feels. You’re almost fast asleep too when Wonho ask you a question:

"So,who won?"


End file.
